


Drabble TRASH Dump

by Blightcon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: But might add some mtmte in the future, Did I mention transformers?, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of pairings, M/M, More Drabbles to come, More Transformers - Freeform, Mostly Prime, Multiple Pairings, Past Relationship(s), References to Drugs, Some are based off of pictures, Suicidal Thoughts, Transformers - Freeform, old works, some new works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: True Risen - Predaking now has something to hold onto.That's What Friends are For - He wasn't letting go of faith just yet. Hints of Optimus Prime/RatchetOurs - So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. Hints of Megatron/StarscreamFoolish Type of Game - "One cannot choose destiny. Destiny chooses them."The Past Behind Your Optics - "For fragging sake, Wheeljack! You know we were supposed to keep that a secret!" Hints ofRatchet/WheeljackThis Love - Clear blue water. High tide came and brought you in. Skies grew darker. Currents swept you out again. In silent screams. In wildest dreams. I never dreamed of this. Hints of (past) Optimus Prime/Knock OutAlone Again - Two goes, only one comes back. And it's the one who didn't who was important. Hints of Knock Out/BreakdownOne Last Thing - 'Cause I like me better when I'm with you. Hints of Chromedome/RewindCrossfire - What if Tailgate didn't ended up getting trapped in the cave until a few weeks after the war began? What if this was how he first met Cyclonus?(Ongoing. Give me a pairing from TFP or MTMTE and I'll write about it.)





	1. True Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Predaking now has something to hold onto.

It's been six solid years since the war had ended. Cybertron has finally been restored, and the incident with Unicron has been long-forgotten. Predaking has risen up to a new role as a King, and his brethren population continues to grow with Shockwave's assistance. But now... Now was the moment his entire race has been waiting for.

 

A prince shall be forged.

 

This was not another clone, no, nor a newspark from Primus himself... This was pure. This was true. Predaking has been waiting for this for nearly two years. Before him lay Predaqueen, her bright yellow and rusty color form shivering in desperate pain. There was no need to worry though... This was natural, as Shockwave keeps telling him. All he could do was hold his sparkmate's claws. Her golden optics instantly shot up at him, her beak spreading open in a silent cry. Finally. It was time.

 

The Predacons will rise once more.


	2. That's What Friends are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: He wasn't letting go of faith just yet. Hints of Optimus Prime/Ratchet

For years, he thought he was dead. All of a sudden he comes back to life? Impossible. But he's here now, right? It isn't just a trick of his old mind? He was old and probably going crazy like other mechs his age. Though, his voice still rings in his mind...

"You really thought I was gone? Ratchet, I will always come back to you. That is what friends are for."


	3. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. Hints of Megatron/Starscream

Starscream watched his lord carefully. Slender hips, bright optics, strong chest... Megatron was beautiful. But the Seeker knew the warlord hated him. Nothing could change that. Nothing.

But still, Starscream wanted to impress Megatron. Show him what he was worth. Get his attention. But that was impossible... Everyone knew that Megatron didn't have a spark. That's why he started this war in the first place.

It wasn't fair.


	4. Foolish Type of Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: "One cannot choose a destiny. The destiny chooses them."

_"It's alright! I'm an emergency vehicle!"_

_"How's it hummin'?"_

_"Melted... Now_ there's  _a concept."  
_

_"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours! Just ask Cliffjumper! Oh, I forgot! He couldn't be here today!"  
_

_"I am your doctor of doom!"_

I did something foolish and unforgivable. I thought my duty was clear... Because I was impatient. I had learned an important lesson: One cannot choose a destiny. The destiny chooses them. I had tried to keep myself under control, but I couldn't. I don't think I had wanted to. It felt so good. No wonder Megatron loved the power...

But I know I'm not Megatron.


	5. The Past Behind Your Optics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: "For fragging sake, Wheeljack! You know we were supposed to keep that a secret!" Hints of Wheeljack/Ratchet

"... And BOOM! Ironhide threw tha 'nade all the way up, sending 'cons flying when it exploded! He was so..."   
Ratchet sighed as he worked. The medic had heard of this story from Wheeljack many, many times,  but each time the Wrecker told it, it was wilder. "He jumped 'cross the cliff as if it wa' nothin'! 'You ain't catchin' me!' he said, and-"

"That's enough story time for now. I have work to do, and I don't need you telling  _lies_ while I'm doing so." Wheeljack gave Ratchet a smirk. "Oh, really, Doc? Ya wanna tell us what happened, then?" Ratchet rolled his optics. "No."

"No? Ha! No's all ya say these days. I remember you agreeing to everything before the war," Wheeljack chuckled. "What? No way! You said you didn't know Ratch' before, 'Jack!" Miko gasped. Ratchet froze. "Wha-What? Now, Wheeljack, Miko's right. I never knew you before the war."

"Oh, Sunshine... Why don't we just tell 'em now?"

"Tell us what?" Arcee asked. Ratchet glared daggers at Wheeljack. 

: If you say  _anything_ , I'll bust your aft. : he growled over the comm.

"Doc an' I share tha berth."

"THAT'S IT!" Ratchet snatched the wrench beside him and flung it hard, the tool making a loud *clang* across the Wrecker's helm. "For fragging sake, Wheeljack! You know we were supposed to keep that a secret!" the medic yelled at his mate angrily. "Ungh! I couldn't take it anymore, sweetspark! Sorry!"

"I SLAGGING HATE YOU!" Ratchet screamed, storming out of the room."


	6. This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Clear blue water. High tide came and brought you in. Skies grew darker. Currents swept you out again. In silent screams. In wildest dreams. I never dreamed of this. Hints of Before Optimus Prime/Knock Out

"Oooh... Sweet rims."

Knock Out smirked at the memory. True, it was supposed to be an annoying comment, but the medic couldn't lie...

... The Prime had a beautiful body.

No matter how bad he wanted to admit it, he missed their relationship. Orion Pax was so sweet... He treated Knock Out with respect.

But then the war began...

And all went down to the Pits.

It made the Decepticon upset. And now that Breakdown was gone... He truly had no one.


	7. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Two goes, only one comes back. And it's the one who didn't who was important. Hints of Knock Out/Breakdown

Knock Out watched, smirking as Dreadwing came through the ground bridge, covered in cuts and dents.

"Whoa. Did you guys have a fight with Airachnid or something?"

Dreadwing only glared. "Shut the groundbridge," he growled. Knock Out froze in his place. "What?"

"Nobody else is coming."

Knock Out stared at Dreadwing, unmoving. "D-did you find any part of him?" he asked, quietly, hoping.

"No. There was nothing left," Dreadwing responded a little more softly.

"Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually based off of a picture. It's by evilwinnie from Deviantart. It took me klick to find it. I would post a like, but it won't let me.


	8. One Last Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: 'Cause I like me better when I'm with you. Hints of Chromedome/Rewind

He couldn't stop himself. 

Every night he would go to his room and shut the door, extending his claws and flexing them. He would remove his mask and take a deep breath before embracing the pain. He dived straight into his own memories, the sketchy images blurred as he searched and searched to remember  _something._

He would walk the halls and see Swerve and Skids, Cyclonus and Tailgate, Rodimus and Drift... Such friendship. Such friendship he didn't have. Not anymore. All he could make out was his face, peering out at him through the circular window as he barely caught the words.

_"I'm sorry Domey. I'm sorry things didn't work out."_

And then it was gone. It faded out into black, and he would come to hours later to a soft knocking on the door. He sat up and gave permission for Ratchet to come in with the small box of equipment. He would always refuse to fix his arm. All it would do is force him to move on, and he would rather hang onto hope. Maybe this was all just a dream? 

No.

He would offer his arm to the medic as Ratchet pierced the long syringe in the seam into the soft mesh underneath his armor. It felt so good... Better than his claws. The drug drifted into him like a wind, and he shook. So good.

Rewind would be so disgusted in him.

_"One more thing."_

He hung his helm as his optics flickered on and off. 

_"One last thing."_

His mind felt like it was swaying back and forth.

_"Because I don't say it enough."_

He begged for forgiveness.

 

_"I love you."_


	9. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: What if Tailgate didn't end up getting trapped in the cave until a few weeks after the war began? What if this was how he first met Cyclonus? Hints of Cyclonus/Tailgate

Cyclonus stood at the top of the mountain, face blank as he pointed and arm out toward the falling city of Rivets Field. Blasters followed his silent order, and a building came crashing down. It landed hard on the ground, killing everyone inside. A scream of terror echoed from behind him. He spun around to see a small white minibot crawling toward him, reaching out desperately as he begged for them to stop. "My home! Please, stop! Stop! You're destroying everything! What have we done to deserve this?"

Cyclonus climbed down and stood in front of him, red optics flashing. Why did he look so familiar? He'd seen this minibot before... But where? Lifting his gun up, he aimed to shoot, but the panic flashing in the smaller's visor made him freeze.  _Why am I hesitating?! Shoot the damn thing! He's weak! He's crawling around like a sparkling!_

He pulled the trigger, and the red shot hit the ground in front of him. The minibot looked up in surprise, shaking violently. "Go," Cyclonus growled. "Get away from here." The youngling stop trembling and stood up on his knees. "Thank you! Thank you, Cyclonus! My creators told me you were cruel, but you spared my life! I will never forget what you've done today!"


End file.
